Power Immunity
The ability to be immune to certain or all powers and their effects. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Variation of Power Resistance. Also Called * Ability/Power Invulnerability * Immunity Capabilities User is immune to all or certain supernatural powers and effects, like certain animals are immune to scorpion poison or snake venom. This gives the user an advantage in certain situations. Variations *Acid Immunity *Absorption Immunity *Adaptation Immunity *Anti-Power Immunity *Bypassing Immunity *Card Immunity *Causality Immunity *Chaos Immunity *Control Immunity *Conversion Immunity *Curse Immunity *Demonic Power Immunity *Divine Power Immunity *Elemental Immunity **Energy Immunity *Embedded Existence *Empathic Shield *Erasure Immunity *Event Immunity *Explosion Immunity *Evil Immunity *Fate Immunity *Gag Immunity *Good Immunity *Healing Immunity **Curing Immunity *Illusion Awareness *Impact Immunity *Intangibility Immunity *Invisibility Awareness *Life-Force Immunity *Life Resilience *Limitation Transcendence *Logic Immunity *Magic Immunity **Potion Immunity **Spell Immunity *Nameless Existence *Negation Immunity *Oneiric Immunity *Order Immunity *Overload Immunity *Panmnesia *Paralysis Immunity *Paranormal Immunity *Petrification Immunity *Physical Force Immunity *Pleasure Immunity *Power Absorption Immunity *Possession Immunity *Power Anchoring **Conceptual Anchoring **Knowledge Anchoring **Mind Anchoring **Gender Anchoring **Reality Anchoring **Sexuality Anchoring **Soul Anchoring *Power Mimicry Immunity *Precognitive Immunity *Pressure Immunity *Psychic Immunity *Radiation Immunity *Seduction Immunity *Self-Power Immunity *Semi-Immortality *Sensory Attacks Immunity **Blindness Immunity **Innervation Immunity *Seismic Energy Immunity *Shapeshifting Awareness *Sound Immunity *Spatial Immunity *Supernatural Immunity *Telekinesis Immunity *Teleportation Immunity *Temperature Immunity *Temporal Protection *Temporal Immunity *Transmutation Immunity *Velocity Immunity *Weapon Immunity *Weather Immunity Associations *Freedom *Immunity Manipulation *Meta Power Immunity *Reflective Immutability *Selective Invulnerability *Superpower Manipulation Limitations * May be constantly active. * May only be effective to the powers and abilities of others. ** If the user possesses other self-altering abilities, such as Telekinesis or Molecular Manipulation, they can still may be affected by their own individual abilities. ** If the user possesses other self-supporting powers, such as Regenerative Healing Factor or Affinity they may still be active. * May be nonselective, and affect even beneficial powers. ** May be immune to all powers, including Healing abilities. ** If this power is kept even after death then Resurrection would be impossible. * If the user possesses any other powers, they may be cancelled out or rendered unusable. * Indirect attacks can still affect the user. * User may not be immune to Immunity Bypassing if they don't have Bypassing Immunity. * May still be susceptible to Power Negation, depending on which effect was active first, and/or which power takes priority. Known Users Gallery Yuuzhan Vong.jpg|As they exist outside of the Force, the Yuuzhan Vong (Star Wars) are immune to most Force powers that were targeted directly at them, though indirect means, such as objects thrown via telekinesis, were effective. Bastion.jpg|Bastion (Marvel Comics) is immune to mutant powers. SamhainEnergyBlast.gif|Being a "Special Child" due to demon blood, Sam Winchester (Supernatural) is immune to Samhain's Demonic Light. Askin.png|Askin Nakk Le Vaar (Bleach) with his "The Deathdealing" allows him to create an immunity to something once he ingest enough of that substance. Culexus_Updated.jpg|Psychic Blanks (Warhammer 40k) are completely immune to any psychic powers due to being born with the rare Pariah Gene that makes them generate no presence in the Warp. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Immunities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers